All Is Fair In Love And War
by Kimiko Heroux
Summary: Cerise is a coordinator with a mysterious past. When it seems like she won't open up to anyone, tragedy strikes. She may have to cooperate with others after all. DrewXMay
1. Part 1 of 2

Ok this is one of my specialty love stories (specialty, feh! Me saying 'specialty'…). anyway if you're like me and don't like the Drew x May match-up then you should leave now and never come back. (You're probably wondering why I'm doing this then…*thinks* good question. I'll get back to you on that) This was just random inspiration, so don't expect it to be that great. (sorry Harley fans, he's not in this one) BEWARE, SOME GORE MAY OCCUR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. And special thanks to my friend Kelli for coming up with the evil dude's name and "special relative". Thanks buddy, you totally rock!

All is fair in Love and War:

Part One of Two

Prologue

"Okay, good job, Typhlosion!" Cerise called to her loyal starter Pokemon, who had just finished off a combo-technique of Blast Burn and Flame Wheel and was now standing proudly before the Pokemon it knocked out, a Wartortle.

The host's voice rang out through the entire Contest stadium. "And there you have it folks! Our winner is Cerise of Blackthorn City!"

Cerise took a long sigh before walking up to accept the ribbon and hold it up, as if showing it off to the entire world. Now she could enter the Grand Festival, what she was dreaming of ever since she could walk, and now her dream was going to finally come true. The final ribbon she needed to enter the Grand Festival for the first time. All hers.

The thought of the Grand Festival made her heart jump. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance of victory, of fulfilling her dream. That ribbon she just earned made her think it's all possible. That maybe…she could be as normal as anyone else.

She walked out of the Contest stadium, Typhlosion at her side. "We earned this. We did this together, the two of us…" she paused to smirk. "Remember our first Contest? The chaos? I can't believe we set that judge's hair on fire. Well, he looks better, now that he's bald, with that hair he never did look right…" She laughed.

"Hey, Cerise!" a voice called, causing her to turn. The coordinator that she battled in the final round, May.

Cerise scowled. "Yes?" she managed to ask. For some odd reason, May sent her on edge, even though they weren't acquainted that well. Cerise just felt she should keep her guard up when around her.

May smiled. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory. You and your Typhlosion were awesome," she said, the sweetness of her tone cutting though Cerise like a knife.

Cerise thought, 'I know. But what's with the compliment? One thing I hate about compliments is the cherry sweetness that goes on top.' But instead Cerise replied, "Oh, uh, thanks. No big, you just really su—" she stopped herself in the nick of time.

"What did you say?" She was glad May didn't hear all of it.

Cerise shook her head and bit her lip. "Nothing. I gotta go." She turned to leave, but then ran into someone, setting her off. "Watch it, buddy!" she snapped.

"Drew!" May exclaimed, her smile turning into a look of surprise.

Cerise backed off a few feet and then looked at the face of the person May referred to as Drew. His green hair shined in the light, as if it was wet. And Cerise never admitted it, but she liked the wet look, especially on this kid.

"May, surprise surprise. Never thought you'd be hanging with the coordinator that just wiped the floor with you," Drew said nonchalantly, using his middle and pointer fingers to brush his bangs away from his face. "Or are you being soft and making friends, like you do with every other person?"

"No!" Cerise blurted out uncontrollably. It was true though. She didn't want May as a friend, not now, not ever. Friends are for people that can't help themselves.

May and Drew turned and stared at Cerise because of her rather rude statement. But that was her though, rude was her signature.

"What are you talking about, Cerise?" May questioned, obviously hurt. She looked like she was about to cry.

Cerise mentally rolled her eyes. 'Emotional freak,' she thought. 'I say one word and she has a nervous breakdown. Can't people be normal around here?! But that kid over there on the other hand…' she trailed off her thought, taking a quick glance over at Drew. She knew she had to wrap this all up.

She tried to smile, but it turned out like she ate a year-old Oran Berry with mold on it. "Well, um, it was nice meeting you, Drew, but like I said earlier, I gotta go. Come on, Typhlosion." She turned around and started off running for the Pokemon Center.

But as she was running, she smiled and thought to herself, 'Drew, eh? Wow, he's…different than most…'

Chapter 1 *Cerise's POV*

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Something very wrong with me. Me, I wasn't sure who that really was anymore. I knew things have changed so much, but I didn't know what to think of these changes. Good, bad, I couldn't tell the difference between them. Summing it all up, I was a nervous wreak. And I didn't know why.

I tried to concentrate on my Contest practices. "Okay, Delcatty, use Iron Tail!" I yelled, throwing a Frisbee in my Prim Pokemon's direction.

"Caaa!" Delcatty cried, lunging at the Frisbee and then hitting it with her tail, sending it flying back at me.

I let out a yell and ducked, the Frisbee flying right over my head. I sighed and turned to see where it had gone.

Much to my surprise, Drew was standing there, Frisbee in hand. "You gotta work on your reflexes," he advised suavely.

'That voice,' I thought, 'God…' That is when I realized I was staring. So I shook my head in annoyance of myself and asked, "Do you mind?" gesturing to the disk in his hand.

He threw the Frisbee back to me. "You working for the Grand Festival?" he asked.

I looked up, surprised. 'Oh man, he's asking me stuff!' "Uh, yeah of course!" I answered, too enthusiastic for my own liking. 'Yeah of course?! That is what you could come up with?!' I was yelling at myself for being so stupid.

"Huh." He shrugged and turned away, obviously about to leave. I knew for a fact that I was boring him. I was just surprised he was talking to me.

"Hey, did you want something?" I questioned. "'Cause you just kinda…appeared out of nowhere or whatever." I threw the Frisbee to my Delcatty, who chased after it after it was taken by a breeze.

"No, just passing through here on my way to the Pokemon Center."

I tried to take back my normal, ignorant attitude. "Okay, whatever. I guess I'll see you then. Ya know, more important things to attend to." In actuality, I had nothing to do whatsoever aside for training. Training I didn't feel like doing.

So I decided to be the one to walk away. I took a step. Not a word. Another. Okay, the safe zone is coming. And then one more. No one said anything, but then it hit me. Where the heck did Delcatty go?!

Delcatty never left my side. Ever. I made the mistake of turning back to Drew. "Uh, did you conveniently happen to see the direction of which my Delcatty went?" I asked. 'That's smooth, real smooth,' I thought.

Drew stared at me as if I was an idiot at first, but then answered, "No, not after it chased after the disk."

Suddenly, May came running frantically. I instantly tensed and put up my guard. "Guys! All of the coordinators' Pokemon have disappeared!" she cried. "All of my Pokemon are gone!"

I was about to say it wasn't my problem, but then I wouldn't get Delcatty back. "Yeah?" is all I could say without sounding worried. As far as I was concerned, worry was weakness. Weakness wasn't me. Weakness was everything I refused to be or show. I never wanted to rely on others; that showed how puny a person could be. And I knew I wouldn't—I couldn't—be that person.

As I was trapped in my thoughts, May kept shouting at me, "Cerise! Aren't you going to do anything about this?!"

I blinked a few times, getting back to reality. Somehow without me noticing, Drew had disappeared practically out of thin air and May was in my face.

"Cerise!"

"What?!" I snapped, forgetting everything for that moment. 'Get out of my face! I don't need to help you!' I thought.

May started pulling my by the arm. But I resisted and punched her in the cheek, breaking free. "I'm not going to help you get your stupid Pokemon back!" I yelled angrily, U-turning back to the direction of the seashore.

"Cerise, please!" May cried, the feeling of tears stabbing me in the back. I could always tell if someone was crying, I just felt it. "I need your help…" her voice turned to nothing more than a whimper.

I stopped. "Where's Drew?!" I snapped sassily. "Ain't he gonna help you?" The words slipped right out of my mouth without even considering what I just said.

May took a long pause, taking a deep breath. "He is; he already left to try to track the Pokemon's location." Her voice was forced, like she was trying her hardest not to start crying any more than she was. Pathetic.

I instantly turned at this. For some reason, her answer caught a niche on my attention. I could only stand there, staring back at her with an unresponsive look on my face. 'Drew…' I tried to stop my thoughts.

I sighed and asked, forcing the words out through gritted teeth, "How much do you care that I ditch?"

She seemed confused of my question at first, but then answered firmly in a little more than a whisper, "I need your help. I don't care what you do, just get my Pokemon back." She then added rather pathetically, "Please."

I cringed. Her pleads, her voice, her overall helplessness. It killed, but I shook my head. I hated emotion. I just hated it. "…No…"

I walked off and she just stood there, tears beginning to roll…

Chapter 2 *May's POV*

Stand there was all I could do. And I cried silently. I just couldn't understand why Cerise refused time after time to help me. All of those coordinators. All of the Pokemon had disappeared and she backed away from what she should have done.

"Cerise…" I stopped when Cerise didn't even make a gesture that she heard or even wanted to. And I knew by now she didn't want to. For some motive, she just didn't care about anyone but herself.

Then that thought finally hit me like a bullet. She was selfish; she only cared for herself and her own wellbeing! Nothing else even mattered! This angered me. Probably much more than it should have.

I chased after Cerise, who had gained distance between us by this time and was out of sight. But I had to find her and see exactly what her problem was.

"May!"

I stopped as Drew ran up to me. He was out of breath and beads of sweat covered his face, which was practically white. By this, I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Drew, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Cerise had to wait for now. Drew always came first. "Did you find the Pokemon?"

He took a long breath. "I found them, but who stole them…he has..." He passed out.

Luckily I caught him as he fell and gently laid him on the ground. "Drew!" I cried. "Drew, wake up! Drew!"

"He's out cold. He isn't gonna wake up right away, you know."

I looked up. Cerise was standing before me, being taller, towered over me. She had the same emotionless look on her face as before. As if she didn't care what happened to Drew.

"You're back?" I questioned anger still in my voice. I wanted it to show; I wanted her to know we weren't done yet. I wanted her to know that her attitude hurt, and to see her wrongs, I reasoned with myself. That thought made me feel like I was doing the right thing.

She tossed her head slightly and her black hair swept away from her eyes. "Who says I left?" She didn't have any enthusiasm whatsoever with that statement.

I was about to answer, but then she took me by surprise by crouching next to me. She looked at Drew from head to toe. All the while, her expression changed from nonchalant to almost…what was that…concern?

She stood up in one quick motion, glancing away at the distance. Her eyes looked as though they were black. "That answers it then," she said, not directing the statement to me, but rather to herself.

"Where you going?" I asked, thinking she was gonna leave again and not even bat an eyelash in distress of anyone else.

"I have business." She turned to the sky and threw a Pokeball, a Swellow appearing. I was waiting for Cerise to give a command, but all she was nod to the bird Pokemon, which immediately gave a fierce cry and flew off.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I said I have business," she said through gritted teeth. She didn't even glance my way, just kept her eyes on the sky.

Her stubbornness made the question slip from my lips. "What's your problem anyway?!" I kinda regretted snapping as I did.

She instantly spun around and glared at me. "My problem?! You shouldn't be asking what MY problem is!" she snapped furiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I questioned, trying to keep my temper down but failing horribly. "Because you're just so perfect yourself!" In a few seconds, I was on my feet.

"Hey, you're no angel! Though you act like you think so! 'Oh the world is just so perfect and I make friends with everybody!'" Her hands were balled into fists, as were mine.

That one hurt but I couldn't stop yelling. "Well, you're just so selfish! You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself! Just to get ahead, you let everyone who is counting on you down! All's fair in love and war, but for you, there's no such thing as love, is there?! No one loves you, because you don't love anybody! Nothing matters to you, does it?!"

Much to my surprise, Cerise stopped. She shook her head, her eye color seeming almost a grey now. "No…you don't know what I've been through…what has all happened…you'll never understand…" Her voice was the quietest I've ever heard it, almost like, she was depressed. I couldn't believe it. Cerise…depressed?

I held out my hand. "Hey, I'm sorry," I said, trying to take back everything I said, even though I kind of didn't want to. There was a voice inside me that wanted to keep yelling, keep kicking when she was down.

Cerise turned. "No, May, you'll never understand. Not now. Never." She backed off from me. "You have it too good…"

*Cerise's POV*

I shook my head and stepped away from May. I didn't want her near me. To hear what I was hiding all this time. No I couldn't tell her; it was weakness. Friends showed weakness…

"What are you saying?" May asked, her voice soft. I hated that; she was trying to be nice. Couldn't she go back to yelling like before? Even though yelling hurt, kindness hurt even more.

"No, I can't tell you…"As I took another step back, May took one towards me. 'No,' I thought, 'Back off. Just leave me alone. I don't want you here.'

"Please tell me, Cerise," she pleaded.

I turned my head away in rejection of her pleads. Something yelled out to me to tell her, that maybe she'll understand, but I blocked out that voice. I had enough of listening to it. It kept me alone for too long, there was no way I was gonna listen to it.

"No, I won't—I can't…no." I kept fighting with myself. This time the voice was getting louder, ringing and ringing. It wouldn't go away. "It causes so much—too much. I just can't…"

"You can tell me, Cerise." May was drawing closer, trying to make closure with the tension between us. I stepped back, keeping my eyes to the ground.

"Go away," I growled. My eyes laid upon Drew, still unconscious. What could have done that damage? I answered my own question uncontrollably, 'Nothing that'll stand in my way. It'll pay for what it did…' I had no idea why that was my answer. I never sought revenge for anyone else. Ever. What was this about?

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." Much to my surprise, May had an innocent smile on her face. It burned like fire.

"Then I'll leave." I turned away and began to walk away from May.

She then stepped forward and did what she never should have done: She put her hand on my shoulder. No one ever touches me…

Chapter 3 *Drew's POV*

I awoke to see May and Cerise talking. Immediately, I had my suspicions; Cerise didn't like May at all, anyone could tell that.

I sat up, my head throbbing. But that wasn't of my concern; May had caught my attention. She put her hand on Cerise's shoulder, and I immediately knew that was the wrong thing for her to do.

Cerise spun around and without laying a hand on her, flung May to the pavement. By Cerise's expression, I knew something was up. It was almost like her anger sent May to the ground. Even though I knew that wasn't really possible.

"Hey, what was that for?!" May snapped, sitting up.

Cerise said nothing for a few moments. "…Don't touch me…" she threatened. "Or that'll happen again."

May stood up. "Just tell me. No harm can come from it, can there?" She smiled, keeping her eyes on Cerise.

Cerise stood there, her eyes in a straight stare. "……" She looked as though she was about to say something, then decided against it. Then we locked eyes, but then she looked away.

She then turned away and said to May, "I wouldn't be so sure…Just look alive, alright?" She walked away, a Swellow then swooping down beside her.

May seemed confused on what Cerise had said. "Look alive…?" She spun around and finally noticed me sitting there. "Drew! Are you okay?"

I turned away, keeping up my ignorant style. "You notice now?"

May flushed. "Well…uh…did you see all that?" she questioned, probably hoping I didn't see her in one of her dull moments.

I stood up and slid my hand into my pocket. "Depends what you call 'all'." I stared past her, in the direction Cerise had gone. I didn't exactly feel like locking eyes at that moment. That would always jinx it, and May would say something stupid. Not saying she wouldn't say something unintelligent anyway.

"Oh, so, uh…" May trailed off, not knowing how much I really saw. Her expression said she wanted to change the subject. "Do you know what the deal is with Cerise?"

This caught my attention. Last time I checked, her and Cerise were enemies. Or at least that's what Cerise thought. "No, but what she did—when you touched her, it was like her anger sent you to the ground, not physical force. I didn't even see her push you back."

"That's what I was thinking about, too." May looked off into the distance. She put her hand to the back of her neck. She then held out her hand, her fingers covered with blood. "What kind of anger does that?"

*Cerise's POV*

I was now in a run, angry with myself. I had done what I vowed to never do; I showed off my power. My anger.

"Swellow, where is he?" I questioned, turning to my bird Pokemon. "…We need to find him…"

Swellow jutted sharply to the right and I swerved to follow. Nothing was going to stop me from revenge. Nothing. Anger was one thing, this was war. And in war, all is fair; in war, there were no rules. And I was intending to go all out.

What was this? This was no longer for Delcatty, as much I cared about her. No, there was a hidden feeling I couldn't place. A feeling I've never had before…

Swellow landed at my feet. "Swellow swe," it chirped worriedly. I decided to return it to its Pokeball. It wasn't one of my attacker Pokemon, mainly a scout.

"Okay…" I felt mumbling would help me soothe my anger. I knew I could use it to my advantage though.

The city was all around me, but before me, was a stadium. A Contest stadium.

But it was trashed, a giant hole blown through the wall. The bustling commotion was gone. Long gone. In fact, it was completely deserted, not a soul around any part of the city. I knew they all fled to safety.

I was all alone, how I had wanted it to be. How I knew it would be. May not here, begging. Pleading to help. I could admit I was helping, but not because of her. Not because of the captured Pokemon. My own reasons.

I stepped forward without a word into the stadium. But thoughts flooded my head and I couldn't keep them all straight. Why was I doing this? What would I gain from this? What was happening to me?

I walked to the stage itself, where all the Pokemon were captured in some sort of force field of darkness. All the Pokemon were crying out, as if trying to keeping something from getting near them mentally.

"Who dares near?!" a voice yelled. It echoed all around the Contest stadium, so I couldn't tell where it was coming from. But I could feel the presence of a human.

"I have a score to settle!" I yelled back, anger rising just from hearing that voice. That voice, I knew by the voice. That was the person I had to get revenge on. Revenge. That sounded perfect to me at that moment.

"No one battles me and lives to tell," the voice growled. It sounded like it was right behind me, so I spun around. No one.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth from behind. I struggled to get free without avail. But instead it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to breath. In. Out. In…

Anger swelled from within and then it took control. I let it release and whoever had their hand over my mouth flew back. When I turned, it wasn't a person. It was a Deoxys. A black one. But right then, its hands had turned back into its original tentacle form.

"Back off…" I growled. It felt right that I'd finish everything off here and now. No holding back. I had to give it my all. Revenge never holds back and neither shall I.

"Such anger, this should be good."

A hand was put on my shoulder. I was now momentarily wiped from that last blast, so I just merely looked back. This time it was a human. I recognized his looks from somewhere, but couldn't place him. Probably some idiotic TV program. An infomercial most likely.

I kinda just stood there, not saying a word. Where had I seen him? I decided not to care, he looked like an idiot. I opened my mouth and closed it again. 'Well, at least I know I have nothing to say…'

"What is your problem?"

There it was again. I didn't take it last time, so I knew I had to fight for my own honor again. It just felt right.

"What do you mean problem? You have a problem to have hair like THAT!" I started yelling at myself again. I should have thought of something better. I knew I could have. It was just an awkward moment, that's all. Because if he was "evil", wouldn't he do the evil laugh and then trip on his cape?

To my own surprise, I was actually chuckling. I never laughed. Ever. Not since everyone found out about my "problem". I guessed things were actually turning a little more normal. But why? Everything started changing ever since…him.

"Actually, I was told this hair style was 'in' right now." How the heck did we get onto the subject of hair…? Oh yeah…

"By who, a bush?" That, I knew, wasn't my style, but I decided to go with it, since it more or less just fell out of my mouth.

For a moment, he didn't say a thing. The obvious answer was no, but I wanted to hear his response. If he even gave one. He'd be an idiot to try to counteract that one, it was too off topic. Off topic, that wasn't like me.

"So exactly who are you?" I asked, the curiosity finally eating at me enough to ask. I wanted to know just who he was and where I saw him.

He stepped back rather quietly. "My name…" He spun around and tripped on his cape. There it was. Okay, now I knew he was evil. "…is Bance!" He had a very awkward glint in his eye like I should be swooning over him.

I stared at him. "I honestly do not care anymore," I said flatly. "I have no idea who you are and I don't think I should figure it out…"

"Bance, my name is Bance!"

I continued to stare. "I'm leaving…"

"IT'S BANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I stopped short. Bance…Bance…huh, don't recall. Oh well… He made me completely forget my original intention of coming here.

"The twin brother of Lance!!!"

I widened my eyes in instant realization. 'That's the idiot I saw on TV. Imagine. Him having a brother; that makes me sick.'

"And keeping with family rep, I challenge you to a battle!!!"

'This guy needs meds,' I thought. "Fine, if you're even worth my time…" I was about to add more, but decided against. I didn't exactly play by those rules anymore. Ever since He came…

Chapter 4 *May's POV*

By the way Cerise was acting, a pure hate, I was reluctant to help her. After all, she did refuse to help first. 'She could die for all I care,' I thought, but I knew that wasn't true. I just couldn't hold anything against anyone that had so many problems.

I stopped myself of the thought. Problems. She was angered whenever I said she had problems. There had to be something more behind that than just being offended. She actually went through with dealing physical pain.

"So where exactly is this person?" I asked, looking up from the ground to Drew, who was a few feet ahead of me. "And what makes him so…strong?" I didn't want to word it that way, because it might offend Drew, knowing he just got beaten by him, but I couldn't think of any other word to replace it with.

He didn't answer either of my questions, so I gathered he was just gonna wait till we got there; I'd probably know the place anyway.

Then a random thought hit me: when's lunch? Ash always said I liked food, so I guess he was right, for me to be thinking about that now.

Wow, Ash hadn't crossed my mind much since I met Cerise. I was too busy arguing with her to even care. All of the fights me and Ash ever had were usually about what we would have for tonight's dinner.

I sighed loudly, apparently loud enough for Drew to hear.

Because he heard it, he said, "Save some air for everyone else." He didn't even turn my way, but I knew this was normal for him. That was his style, I knew. I didn't DARE mess with HIS style.

"Yeah sure," I said unenthusiastically. I turned my head to look around for anyone wandering the streets, even though I knew there wouldn't be anyone. No one would even dare. Well, they wouldn't if they cared at all about their Pokemon. Or maybe even their own safety.

"You know you don't have to come if you don't wanna. I can handle this myself." There went his ignorance and overconfidence.

I just smirked. "You say that 'cause you care," I said half jokingly, half not.

Drew ignored my comment, even though I was sure he heard me. Well, at least pretty sure. With Drew, one could never be sure of anything.

I was about to do the typical little kid, "Are we there yet?" but didn't when Drew stopped abruptly, and I nearly ran into him. This must be it.

I looked up at a trashed Contest stadium. I was in shock; the only place I really felt at home, where I felt I belonged. It was being used for evil purposes. And I wasn't about to let that go unpaid for.

When I glanced over at Drew, he had the expression on his face that said the same. The stadium meant just as much to him as it did to me. I knew that full well without even seeing his face.

He gave me his ignorant smirk when he noticed me staring at him. "Last chance to back down," he said. "Or can't you stand to see me take the glory without you getting some little bit of it?"

I shook my head and put my gaze back at the stadium. "No, I'm not backing down now. And it's not for the glory—it's for the stadium," I replied, rather proud of my answer.

"Fine, it's your funeral." He started for the stadium.

'My funeral?' I thought, 'Did he actually expect death as a consequence of this or just as a figure of speech?' I shook that thought out of my head. I didn't want to be thinking of death, I hated it. I just needed to look forward to the future, past that threat. 'There wouldn't be anything to worry about, right? I just have to stay calm. I've done a lot of other stupid, life-threatening things. I even almost got eaten by a tree-shaped rock formation, got locked in a capsule in an underwater city, and almost got eaten by a rampaging evil Groudon. How hard could this be?'

I still had a knot in my throat, but I decided to go through with this. 'If Drew's doing it, so will I.' I took the first step and stopped, getting an unusual rush of adrenaline. I hadn't been this pumped since the last Grand Festival. I felt as though I could take on anything and get a good clean victory with ease.

I started again walking toward the Contest stadium. My heart was beating nearly out of my chest, and I knew this would be it. Maybe this would be my last battle. I smiled, knowing that I would fight for all that I cared about: all the coordinators which I had so many rough Contests with, my Pokemon which had stood by my side through thick and thin, and…Drew.

Chapter 5 *Cerise's POV*

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" I balled my fists and gritted my teeth. I was losing. How could I win against a legendary Pokemon? It was impossible, a lost cause. But yet, why was I still fighting, like there was no way I could lose, like revenge would solve it all? I answered my own question: Because revenge would.

My fire Pokemon became a fireball and charged toward Deoxys, who was presently in Attack Form. But it quickly changed to Defense Form and created a force field around itself, similar to the one holding in all the Pokemon.

Typhlosion hit the force field and flew back. "Typhlosion return!" I held out my fire Pokemon's Pokeball and a red beam sent Typhlosion into it. I held the ball to my chest and squeezed it hard. "Don't worry. You tried your best." The only ones I was ever kind to were my Pokemon, they were all I had.

"Haha, give up yet?"

I turned. "No, I haven't. Remember I have a score to settle." I began to pull out my Umbreon's Pokeball, my last Pokemon. I sighed and threw it, my Eevee evolution appearing in a flash of light. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. I didn't want Umbreon to go through any more, yet I knew I couldn't turn back now.

"Umbre?" Umbreon questioned, turning to me. I took one look at him and where his front left leg should have been. I regretted sending him into battle now.

"You can do it, can't you?" I asked. "I need you to."

"You expect to win with THAT?" Bance's insult set me on edge. No one EVER hurt my Umbreon, emotionally or physically. He went through enough pain already, without someone else interfering.

"Shut up!" I could feel my anger rising, almost to the point I couldn't control it. 'No, I can't lose it now.' "Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon created a dark orb and released it at Deoxys, who just absorbed the attack without taking any damage. It had been so long since Umbreon was in a battle, I couldn't even remember the last time. It was before the fire that took them away from me…

"Hehe, pathetic." He just didn't get it.

I glared at the figure before me with pure hatred. Umbreon didn't deserve anything that he went through. "What do you know?!" I snapped. "You don't know anything that happened to Umbreon! What he sacrificed is something that you could never understand!"

"Cerise!"

I turned and saw May running toward me. I mentally rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Umbreon. "Shadow Ball again!"

Umbreon sent a dark orb at Deoxys with the same result. Nothing. I knew he was trying his hardest, but it just wasn't enough. It seemed like nothing was enough. "Bree!" Umbreon tried again without avail. "Umb!" And again.

"No, Umbreon, it's no use." I said, my Eevee evolution turning toward me. I gestured to it to come to my side, but I didn't notice that it didn't. I then turned to May. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I came…to make sure you were okay," she replied sheepishly. "I couldn't stand to let you get yourself killed."

"Roserade, Magical Leaf!"

I turned and noticed for the first time that Drew was fighting Deoxys with his Roserade. He was urging it on, even though the attacks seemed to be doing nothing. It seemed no matter what we did, we were doomed to failure.

"I don't need you," I growled, not even turning to look at her, rather keeping my eyes on Drew, who was crouching beside his fallen Roserade.

"If you're using a handicapped Umbreon, then I'd say you do! What were you thinking putting it out there in battle?!"

"I need this win!" I was surprised I actually told the truth this time. The victory meant something to me that I wasn't sure of. But I felt I should—I had to—win this no matter what.

"Umbreon!" The cry of my Eevee evolution rang out through the entire stadium. It wasn't of fear or alarm. It was of pain.

I turned to my Umbreon, who was on the ground, a gouge on his chest oozing blood. When I saw that pain he was in, I felt my heart stop and I lost all ability to move. My feet wouldn't let me; I couldn't go tend to his wounds as much as I wanted to.

"…No…" My voice was strained, in a horse whisper. My entire world was crashing down on me.

"Help it!" May was trying to push me toward Umbreon, but I didn't budge. Even if I tried, I couldn't help Umbreon. I wanted to, but I just couldn't.

May tried to put all her weigh into one single push which caused me to fall to my knees. "Don't you care about your Pokemon?!" she questioned. "It could die! Are you really that stubborn to not even help a Pokemon in need?!"

That stung, but I didn't say anything. It was too late to save Umbreon, I knew. I wished I could pay it back for what it did for me, but that seemed impossible. Not now, it was already over.

"Cerise!" May kept shouting at me, that maybe I would just get up and save Umbreon. I wanted to, and I wished May could just see that and realize I couldn't.

"…I-I can't do it…" I rested my forehead on the ground and brought my fist down in a frustrated anger. "…Umbre-Umbreon…"

Umbreon let out a heart-breaking cry, before glowing a blinding light and disappearing. I knew he was dead. Gone.

Tears were pouring down my face and I yelled out in sheer agony. "Umbreon! You didn't deserve it! You didn't deserve me! I'm sorry!"

"Hehe, pathetic wimp."

I stood up, hatred growing toward the figure before me. He didn't know Umbreon's past. How it intertwined with mine so crucially.

"How dare you speak of Umbreon that way!" I shouted, my anger getting the best of me. I ran at him, but Deoxys made a force field. I couldn't stop so I hit it and fell back. I felt darkness in the force field, darkness like I've never had. Like I could never have.

May ran to me. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, grabbing my shoulder to try to help me up.

I still didn't like her touching me. I hit her arm away and said, "I told you I don't need your help."

"Still. No matter what you say, you're my friend, even if I'm not yours. It's okay to be different; different doesn't matter. It's your true intentions."

I was slightly confused that she was say something like that at a time like this. Yet somehow, it vaguely got to me. "Whatever." I stood up and turned to Drew, who surprisingly still had Pokemon able to fight.

He didn't bother turning his head towards me; he just kept focusing on the attacks his Absol was launching. By the expression on his face, I knew he was determined to win; he had a motive that propelled him, as I had. And like me, he would face defeat.

*Drew's POV*

I felt Cerise's stare, a different stare than normal, but I ignored it. The battle was my main concern presently, and it seemed like Deoxys was unbeatable. Nothing anyone threw at it would even slow it down.

"Drew."

"What?" I questioned, keeping my focus on my Absol. When it was knocked out, I returned it to its Pokeball and turned.

"I need a favor." Cerise's voice was somehow different from how it normally was. It was hard, but at the same time, it held a depressing tone. This slightly took me by surprise since it was so unlike her.

"Like what?" I pulled out another Pokeball and was about to throw it. "And what are you planning on doing?" I wasn't going to do anything until I learned of Cerise's plan for the risk it might end badly for someone, namely me.

"You have to distract Deoxys for me."

I decided not to even ask why for the reason that she probably wouldn't even say. Sure it was most likely something personal, but I didn't care as long as she was out of my hair. I didn't want anymore distractions.

"Whatever, just don't get me killed." I threw my final Pokeball and my Flygon appeared in a bright flash of crimson light.

There was a slight pause as I awaited Cerise's response. "…Uh…thanks." By the way she said it, I could tell that she didn't thank people that often. And that she actually meant it.

*May's POV*

I saw Cerise talking to Drew, but I stayed put. There was something different about how she talked to him than she did to me. Her grey eyes looked midnight when he replied to her.

But then I saw Cerise run off, as if she was fleeing. 'After all of this, she would run away?' I wondered. Then I said aloud, "I'll find out myself," and ran after her, past the battle that was about to begin between Deoxys and Flygon.

Drew turned as I ran past. "May, what are you doing?!" he questioned.

I replied quickly, "I gotta make sure Cerise doesn't die!" A cloud of dust arose from Flygon's Hyper Beam and I lost sight of Drew, but I kept running. I ran for Cerise's life.

Chapter 6 *Cerise's POV*

I felt a determination that I never had before. I had to make sure Umbreon's sacrifice wasn't for nothing. That I didn't regret remembering him save me those years ago. The scenes of the fire played in my mind over and over, and over and over I tried to make them stop.

I reached the far wall of the Contest stadium, out of Bance's sight, yet still in the building. It was all going according to my very rash and poorly thought of plan, but I was already doing it. And I was already planning on dying, so I decided to compromise.

"Cerise, what are you doing?!"

I turned slightly, hearing the all much too familiar voice of May. From chasing after me, she looked worn out, even though it wasn't that far. Yet small droplets of sweat covered her face.

"What?" My voice had lost all enthusiasm, so it sounded more like a statement. "Why did you follow me?"

"I don't want you to be killed." May paused, choosing her words carefully. "I know you have…abilities. But you should use them without anger…" She was watching my expression, to see if it changed while she spoke. "Nothing beats the power of friendship, not even the greatest hate."

I felt like gagging then and there, but something in that statement that I mentally held on to, though I didn't do it purposely. It just got stuck in my mind, and I knew I probably wouldn't forget it.

I turned away and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Leave if you don't want to die," I mumbled, though the seriousness shown through. I couldn't have cared less what May did, as long as she stayed out of my way.

"Then why are you doing this?!" She was being way too loud.

"Shut up!" I spun around and threw my hand over her mouth, that maybe Bance or the Deoxys didn't hear her. But saying something and it happening is what the primitive people call 'jinxing it'.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice didn't come as much of a question, more of a statement that sounded like he was saying, 'You're going to regret trying to pull something.'

I jumped slightly, the sudden voice taking me by surprise. I knew my plan was completely demolished. Because the point of a sneak attack was to be sneaky, something that wasn't exactly May's strong suit. Her strong suit was more in the category of stupid.

"Crap. Good job, May," I mumbled, her name feeling weird in my mouth. I stepped forward, ignoring whatever May was saying at the moment. I heard her voice, but not the words that were coming from it. That was mainly for the reason that I didn't care.

I shouted out at the figure before me, "I'm going to make you regret what you did to Umbreon! He saved my life, and now I'm returning the favor! He may not be here now…" I turned away and cringed at the thought before continuing, "…but the least I can do is repay him!"

He laughed at the vows I was making. "You should have died those years ago."

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "How do you know that?" My voice didn't hold the anger it held before. I took a deep, strained breath. "Y-you…" I let all my hatred come. "…you killed my parents!"

He laughed once more, a laugh that didn't even seem human. "And you're next."

I gritted my teeth, striving to hold back my tears. My fists were balled and at my sides as all of those memories flashed back uncontrollably. The fire blazed more than it had in reality as I stood there, unable to do anything. As I watched my parents die.


	2. Part 2 of 2

This is the second and final part. It's a little bit longer than the first but I tried to cover as many details as I could, explaining Cerise's past and whatnot. Another warning for gore and bloodshed. But anyway, enjoy!

All is Fair in Love and War

Part 2 of 2

Introduction *Cerise's POV*

Ok, so maybe I made some bad choices in my lifetime. Actually, let me rephrase that. What I really meant to say was that I completely screwed my life over time and time again, so much others had to suffer as consequence to all my mistakes. Yeah, that's what I meant. That sentence is my life story.

I've gone from one hole to another, messing up over and over. People always say 'Yeah, don't worry 'bout it, I know how you feel.' Well, when they say that, don't believe that crap. They lie to you to try to make you feel better, thinking that you'd get over it as long as you take their words to heart. One word: Don't.

I've tried to make my life better, probably to a farther extent than most people do. I left home—for good—trying to move on, forget my past. I became a wanderer, searching out what people already have: Happiness.

But you're probably thinking, 'What an idiot! Find a friend, you moron!' I tried that in the beginning which is when I realized no one could be trusted. I couldn't confide to anyone without being stabbed in the back with the machete of my own problems. That's when I realized I was alone.

Chapter 8

The fire. The screams. The terror of it all.

I was frozen, a statue molded by my own memories. May, standing behind me, stepped forward past me, looking Bance in the eyes. She seemed to already know of my situation, of all my recollections of my intricately-woven past.

Her eyes, I saw, held a mix of anger and concern, both looks meant for different people obviously. She gritted her teeth. "You have no shame, do you?!" She paused, but Bance said nothing, just merely smirking. "For your own greed, you kill Cerise's parents! There is no good reason for that!" She obviously didn't know how dumb that sounded.

Bance laughed. "Shut your trap, twerp! You're sounding like my mother!" he yelled.

"At least you have parents!"

The voice that for once wasn't May defending me made me instantly unfreeze and look around. I couldn't see anyone anywhere aside from May who was before me and Bance, who also seemed confused to where the voice came from.

Out of practically nowhere, Drew ran up to Bance and struck him on the cheek. Bance winced before swinging back at him. Drew ducked and knocked him off his feet. The look in his eyes made me nearly smile: A look of revenge.

"May, help him," I commanded flatly. "Tide's about to change."

"Whaa—" May stopped when she saw the look on my face. "Right!" She ran for Bance, but instantaneously, the black Deoxys appeared before her and grabbed her, just as I knew it would. She screamed in horror, but I ignored it, trying focus on the Deoxys itself, on its past.

A memory flashed in my mind:

*A shady character running from the fire, carrying a mystic black stone in his arms. It had an aura, a blazing black color. The aura inflamed it and blurred the stone itself. The character disappeared into the forest.*

That helped, I knew. I just had to look farther. Glancing around in reality, by what I saw, I knew I only had time for one more vision. May was screaming her head off and seemed deeply in pain, and Drew was tired, being beaten by Bance. He had a deep cut in his arm, redness oozing slowly down to his fingertips and then to the ground.

'Focus', I told myself, 'Don't worry about him. Just focus.' I took a deep breath and focus on my own past. This had to work—and it was going to. I was going to make it work with all my strength.

I looked back into my own mind where I heard voices and saw blurred faces:

*A girl probably about five or so ran into a room. There were two adults there, a man and a woman. 'Mommy, Daddy!' the little girl exclaimed in her high-key voice. She stopped and saw something in a large containment unit. 'What is that?' She ran to the glass case in the middle of the room.

She stood on her toes to see into the tank. 'Another sedimentary rock sample? From where this time?' She pressed her face against the glass. 'A meteorite?'

'We're trying to restore it. Great power puts it in this state, so we think great power can take it out.' Her father lifted her up for her to get a better look. 'One of our research facilities stationed in the North Pole found it after it crashed. Dr. Lund excavated two meteorites right near their faculty after a Deoxys had fought with Rayquaza. He had given us this meteorite to research while he studied the other.'

The girl gazed at the meteorite, her emerald eyes wide. 'Dr. Lund?' she questioned, looking up at her father and then her mother. 'Who's that again?'

Her mother laughed softly to herself. 'Tory's dad, remember?' she replied.

The girl smiled. 'Tory, right. I remember now!' she exclaimed.*

I snapped back into full consciousness. "Great power puts it in this state…" I mumbled to myself. "Now I gotta find a power strong enough. But where…?" I looked around. The vision was longer than I wanted it to be.

May and Drew were lying on the ground nearby, unconscious. Deoxys had its eyes on me; it seemed like it was looking past my exterior into my soul. Not for a second did its gaze leave.

"Aren't you going to save your pathetic little friends?" The very sound of Bance's selfish, lustful voice made my blood boil. Nothing was going to stop me until I made sure he would pay for what he had done—what he made me endure, killing my parents, killing Umbreon—everything.

I wanted to strangle him then and there, but I tried to control my anger. "Your petty little threats are useless. Maybe if my life had made a different turn, I would have cared about more than I do now, but…" I paused, trying to hold back my anger. "…because of what you did to me, you put yourself at weakness!"

He laughed again. "I have no weakness. I have Deoxys and there is no way you can defeat it! Your boyfriend—" He gestured toward Drew and that only made his situation a heck of a lot worse. "—learned that the hard way."

I gritted my teeth and tried to hold myself back. "At least he tried to do something—he tried to do the right thing! Your foul deeds, your greed. It's all come back to bite you in the end!"

This time he just gave a slight chuckle. "There will be no end! No one can possibly beat me with Deoxys living and breathing by my side!"

I gave a determined smirk. "And what if Deoxys stopped living and breathing?" I gathered my thoughts. "You would be at serious jeopardy, then. Your defenses, your power. It'd all be gone."

"That can't happen! Deoxys get ready!"

"I can make it happen! And I will!" I glared at Bance, feeling my own strength of mind rising. I had never felt this indomitable. There was an ambition rising up my throat and my heart was beating faster than ever. This, I knew, might just be it. The end.

I stepped before May and Drew, right across from Bance. I knew that's where he intended on firing. "You may think you have won, but I beg to differ," I said suavely.

"No normal human would stand before a legendary's attack and survive, much less somehow deflect or stop it. You honestly must think suicide is a good way out. But as long as you're gone, I'm fine with it." Even though Bance smirked more or less evilly, the cold in his voice never left.

"I'm not normal! I never was normal! Truth be told, I'm not completely sure of my abilities yet. I guess…" I gave a weak smile. "…this is where I figure out exactly I can do. I'll know I'm not as strong as I thought when I die...If I manage to somehow live through this, it'd certainly be a surprise to everyone."

"Putting all your faith on your own strength. I'll gladly help you test that!" He turned to Deoxys. "NecroBlast!" Deoxys fired a black, celestial beam straight toward me.

All of the pain I caused everyone I met returned to me at that moment as the darkness of the blast began to cover my vision; my life flashing before my eyes. My hands shaking, I lifted them in front of me, focusing all of my energy in them. I didn't think my psychic abilities were enough now.

I brought back all of my anger I had, trying to trigger my best power source I knew I could bring out. I relived all of my fears, my nightmares, my worst memories all in my mind, but it still didn't bring the energy it did in the moments I was trying to remember.

I never felt the beam hit my hands, only the ripping feeling shooting up my arms and the feel of blood seeping from the wounds and I heard myself scream in agony. I knew even if I could somehow stop this attack, it would be my doomsday.

Bance's taunting voice came from behind Deoxys. "Why sacrifice your life for nothing? As soon as you fall, those behind you will be next! No matter what you do, you will be defeated. The choice you made gave you the ultimate defeat!"

I held back more screaming. "Didn't you think for one second that maybe I did make the right choice? All I have ever done is caused people pain and sufferings, I know that full well now. So now this is my payment to those people, they don't have to bear with me anymore…I was hurt as well, and I thought I would never get over that pain." I lapsed and my feet slid back. "…and now I realized to look forward to the future instead of being hooked onto the past…" I smiled what might have been my last smile. "A good friend once told me that nothing beats the power of friendship, not even the greatest hate…so that's what power I'm going to use!" I regained the distance I lost.

Bance's laughter seemed louder now, knowing my death was the next thing on his agenda. "You know, I used to like your attitude, all dark and depressed. But now, you're a freak that relies on others around them. What happened to that?"

My hands burned hotter than any fire; I didn't know how much more I could bear. I barely had enough strength to keep my hands up, much less fend off a blast like that. I could smell the foul odor of burning skin. "I don't have to answer such a stupid question! No matter what, I'll keep fighting to the death! That was always my plan, from the very beginning!"

Suddenly, the attack subsided. Bance yelled, "Deoxys, I didn't tell you to stop! Destroy them!" But the look in Deoxys's eyes told me its reasoning.

"Deoxys, you remember me?" I questioned my voice not much more than a squeak. "After all this time?"

The legendary Pokemon nodded.

"What?!" Bance looked back and forth between me and Deoxys. "It's not…you're not the same person. She had green eyes…"

"Yes, it's me." The memory replayed in my mind. "When you came to steal Deoxys, I was the girl who tried to stop you. You don't know how much time I spent with that meteorite."

My hands shaking, I slowly removed the prescription-less contacts from my eyes. The ones that made my eyes look grey. I remembered stealing them and using them to maybe try and help cover up my past. Eyes were always a reflection on who you were.

I lost all of the strength in my legs and fell to my knees. These would by my last breaths, I knew. In a whisper, having a feeling they could hear me, I began, "I'm sorry, Drew… and May…May, thank you for opening my eyes no matter how late you were. I shouldn't have been such a jerk, I should have trusted you, not just judged you…Drew…" I took a long, strained sigh. "…Drew…you're the one that started it. I wouldn't be here fighting if it weren't for you. You were the first human since my parents' deaths I would even willingly talk to…You gave me…a spark. The only positive feeling of hope I had came from you…"

Shedding a single tear, everything went black…

Chapter 9 *May's POV*

"I really feel responsible for this…" I mumbled to Drew, who was leaning next to the wall beside me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the cast that was on his right arm. If only I made it past Deoxys to him in time…

"Don't worry about it," Drew answered, keeping his eyes on the wall straight in front of him. "I just wish everything could be explained."

I sighed and rested my chin on my palms. "Yeah, me too. Why did it seem like Deoxys stopped mid-attack? It could have done more damage than that. Almost like it was blocked. How is that possible?

Nurse Joy walked to us, a grim smile on her face. "Here, your Pokemon are all healthy," she said in a faked friendliness. It wasn't possible for it to be real right now.

We accepted our Pokeballs with a light thanks. I was glad I got my Pokemon back, but it seemed when something had to do with Cerise, there was always something to keep you in a depressed, worried mood. This time it was all Cerise.

"I'll be back." Drew walked down the hall without any other words of where he was going. Yet I already knew. In fact, I should have went, too, but I felt so helpless, so unimportant.

I looked at all of the bandages on every limb of my body. The pain was like none other I ever experienced but now when I looked at myself, it all seemed so minor compared to Cerise.

I got up and began down the hall after Drew. I stayed in a walk, it was doctor's orders. I was grateful the hospital was so close to the Contest Stadium and was also a Pokemon Center. I didn't want to be separated from my Pokemon while all of us healed.

I stopped in front of a door. Room two-one-two. I hesitated, taking in a deep breath and turned the doorknob. I stepped inside the room which was about the same size as your normal hotel room, aside from the room taken up by monitors and machines.

By the time I blinked once, Drew was up from a chair pulled up by the bed to the wall, leaning against it. He gave me my turn, hiding his own concern.

I slowly walked across the room, thinking intently about each step I took. Before I sat down in the chair, I stared at it for a few seconds, wondering if I really should be here where I'd only feel worse. But then I felt guilty for thinking of myself over this.

I glanced back at Drew, who had his eyes focused on the bed before me. His gaze seemed to be a reflection of what he was thinking, a blank and mindless look. He wasn't even a shadow of who he used to be.

I turned back to the bed before me, the person in it. 'Cerise,' I thought as if she could hear me. 'Please, please be okay.' I ran my fingers through my hair just for the excuse to look away. Somehow I had a feeling she was never going to wake up again. 'Please wake up, Cerise.'

I looked her up and down. Out of everything I could see her hands took the worst beating, completely covered with bandages. But I knew it was worst than that. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and I heard from the doctors' mumbling to one another she also got a blood transfusion because of major blood loss. The one that hit me the worst was the coma she might not wake up from.

Then there was chaos. Monitors were beeping in alarm and I was pulled from the chair. Doctors rushed into the room and started yelling at each other to prepare the respirator. The word made me freeze. Respirator: Cerise's heart stopped beating.

Chapter 10

Everything seemed to blur together. I couldn't piece together what I was seeing and hearing; it was all just one mess. The only thing I could hear clearly was a doctor saying 'clear…again'.

I looked to Drew, whose concern was no longer hidden. He was staring intently at Cerise, his eyes full of emotion. I thought I saw a tear, but I figured it was my own imagination run wild. Never before had I seen Drew cry; yeah, definitely my imagination.

I looked at my hands. They were trembling and uncontrollable. Breathing became hard for me; I couldn't seem to get a full, unstrained breath. I could feel bullets of sweat on my face, burning my eyes.

*Cerise's POV*

I only saw blackness. Everywhere, darker than a moonless night. 'Death?' I wondered. 'No, this can't be…I hear voices. They're saying my name…code blue? Maybe I am dead. Code blue means cardiac arrest—the heart stops beating; I'm sure of it…Ouch, what was that?! Gah! What are they doing?!' I surging, pulse-like pain shot through my body, beginning in my chest, but somehow I couldn't feel the rest of my body, just feel the pain. 'A respirator, maybe. They're trying to keep me alive. They honestly don't know who I am…' I heard something, someone.

"Please don't die, Cerise…" a girl's voice called out. It was distant; it seemed to echo in the nothingness of my own mind.

"Just hang in there…" another voice said. This voice didn't echo, it was hard, but still in its own way comforting.

The girl's echoing voice rang out again. "Come on, Cerise. We need you here…" I figured out these particular voices were the people's minds. None of this encouragement was said out loud. In a way, it was telepathy.

I began to block out the actual voices, focusing only on the two voices that were speaking to me. It seemed I could hear their other thoughts as well, things not directed for me.

"I feel so useless. This is all out of anyone's hands but fate's…" the second voice mumbled, seemingly not to me.

'No!' I tried shouting, 'I'm in control of me! If fate wants me to die, I'm going to try to disobey it!'

Actual voices began to fill my head again, one standing out, one of disbelief and shock, "May, did you hear something? Like a voice?"

May's voice replied, soft and full of depressing notes, "Uh…no. What do you think you heard?" There was a hint of doubt in her voice; she didn't believe him.

I surprised myself. 'I…H-he actually heard me. That was so…weird…I'll try it again…' I took a small pause before shouting, 'Don't worry about me! I'm okay! But do you know what hurt my chest? I felt a thudding kind of feeling…'

The voice replied out loud, now somewhat calm and collected in a mumble, "The respirator…"

May's voice came again. "What are you talking about, Drew?" That made me glad that my thoughts could be directed to a single person, not everybody nearby. Nice and private thoughts.

Drew's voice came dully, as if he wasn't concerned on what May was asking about, though he answered anyway, "Cerise. She asked me a question."

May still seemed unconvinced. "Drew, I think you're just paranoid," she stated.

I was curious to see her reaction to my voice. So I yelled, 'Yo, Little Miss Believe-Drew-Not!'

Out loud, she exclaimed, "Holy—" and then stopped mid-sentence. "Drew, I-I…" She trailed off.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Drew cracked a smile, knowing what I did and probably getting slight amusement out of it. "May, chill. You're probably just paranoid."

"But—" Drew cut her off, but by that time I was already laughing lightly to myself in slight humor and enjoyment.

I missed Drew's next pun, beginning to think to myself. 'I wonder when I wake up if I'll be able to use telepathy…If I wake up, that is. I planned death into the equation when I decided to fight, but now…why is it so hard?'

I paused, listening to the voices outside of my head, gazing at the endless darkness in every direction. 'Maybe…because fate wants me to live…'

'Hey, guys!' I yelled, to both Drew and May.

They both answered out loud at the exact same time, "What?" I was sure they looked at each other at that moment, realizing they both heard the same thing. Because of this, I chuckled slightly, thinking of the doctors looking up and staring at them like they lost their minds.

'Do you think that with enough willpower, I could wake myself up?' I questioned, serious, but also curious of their response.

Drew said nothing, but May said, in her thoughts, "Cerise, you're…special. I bet you could wake yourself up a thousand times over if you really tried!"

If I was in control of my body, I knew I would have smirked. 'And Drew?'

At first he didn't say anything. After a few moments he said in his thoughts, "Yeah. Totally."

'Okay then,' I said, mainly to May. 'So if I wake up, no yelling at me, saying I was better off in my coma, 'kay?'

"No problem," she replied, sounding serious enough for me. I didn't exactly mind the occasional fight, though, to get rid of anger. Occasional was better than all at once. That always made the bigger bruises.

I blocked everything out, it was completely silent. The lack of light made me think of sleep, seeing nothing. Just nothing. I remembered I would always have dreamless sleep, just total darkness lasting all through the night.

Then I focused on my memories of the outside world. Things I've experienced, places I've been, people's faces I've seen. I tried to make my own mind crave the world outside of it.

I then became aware of feel and touch, my own heart beating, the bed under me. I could even feel the stares of others watching.

I felt control, the presence of something more than just my mind. I thought a moment and then flexed my fingers, ignoring the pain coming from them. I had almost forgotten they almost got blown off by Deoxys.

The hardest part of it was opening my eyes. They felt heavy; as normally they worked automatically, I hadn't realized what it took for that movement to take place. Everything ached and when I opened my eyes merely a millimeter, the light burned my eyes. 'Focus, just keep focusing…' I thought as self-encouragement. '…Forget all of the pain. It'll all be over…'

In one swift motion, my eyes snapped open and the pain of all of the light rushed to them. 'A hospital,' I thought, straining for a scowl, 'Somehow I knew that was coming…'

Before I could make myself blink, doctors were everywhere looking at monitors and staring at me like I had just beat the world record for most hats on your head at once. No, actually this was worse. At least then they would have been looking at the hats, now they were looking at me. Center of attention, oh joy.

In a moment's time, May's face was right in mine, smiling and looking me up and down. She was obviously too glad to contain herself. "Drew, she did it! I knew it! Yeeeeee!" she exclaimed, probably holding herself back from jumping up and down.

Drew passed me an annoyed glance in accordance with May's overreaction. "Somehow I'm not surprised," he said, shoving his good hand into his pocket. Keeping the volume level down, that's why he's the smart one.

I shook my head, gaining my self-control. My neck cracked painfully, a loud snap. "How long was I out?" I questioned, my own voice sounding awkward to me. I was out of practice, my voice was scratchy.

"Three days," May said a smile escaping.

"The doctors were afraid you wouldn't wake up," Drew continued. "You needed a blood transfusion; you went into cardiac arrest, the works."

"What about that dude…and Deoxys?" I tried to remember the last moments I was awake, wanting to know what happened.

May grinned. "Deoxys completely turned on him. The police came to arrest him—"

"But he was gone," Drew cut in, wanting his share of the story. "Just disappeared."

"A-poof!" May exclaimed, laughing to herself at the sound effect.

I scowled. "Great, more work." I sighed, sitting up. But immediately, doctors started listing off all the risks of lack of bed rest. I shrugged. "Oh well. We all die sometime, and hey, I don't really care what my time is."

Actually that was partly a lie. I knew my mission was to get my full revenge on whom who killed my parents—and now Umbreon. 'Umbreon, you will be avenged.'

I got to my feet, and not used to them, I lost my balance. Before my dull reflexes could react, Drew brought out his good arm out in front of me and held me up. When I looked at him in slight confusion, he passed me a knowing smirk and shrugged. I smiled slightly, embarrassed. 'Cerise, you stupid klutz. That's the exact opposite you wanna do in front of Him.'

"What's your definition of 'stupid'?" he questioned. "Falling or accidentally using telepathy?"

My face grew about forty shades of crimson, and I mumbled, "Oh crap…Y-you heard that didn't you?"

He shrugged. "More or less." He didn't seem to mind anything about my thoughts.

May smirked. "Does someone have a crush?" she inquired.

Oh.

My.

God.

"Don't I get any privacy anymore?! It's bad enough Drew hear that! At least he keeps his trap shut! Now that YOU heard that, I'll never hear the end!" 'I wish I could find a rock to crawl under and die in peace where no one would ever know what happened to me.'

"Such creative similes you use." Drew cracked a slight smile.

"You could become a writer!" May exclaimed. "Can I get your first book?!"

"Gah, I'm leaving!" I yelled, grabbing my bag off of the table and stormed out of the room, despite the pain of using my legs the first time in three days. It was bad enough my mind was a constantly broadcasted radio.

Chapter 11 *Drew's POV*

I found Cerise sitting on a bench in the lobby of the hospital. She paid no mind to me, busy listening to an mp3 player. I could her mumbling along with the words.

"Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me"

"Hey," I said, trying to get her attention without being rude.

No answer. She just kept muttering the words to the song.

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you"

May came running moments later, caring a shopping bag of food. I'd sent her away to buy food. She was completely cramping my style and was talking too much for anyone's comfort.

"Drew, Cerise!" she exclaimed. "I got the food!" She made it sound as though it was a huge accomplishment. She pulled out an orange. "Seeeee?"

I heard Cerise's thoughts, 'Son of a—' she cut off, realizing May would probably hear it too. She stopped mumbling the words to the song as well, cutting off mid-phrase, "I'm on the ledge of the ei—"

Cerise's expression changed, to one of a fake excitement. Her smile didn't look like a real one; more like she just ate something that went bad months before. "Uh…hey, May…food…yay." The flatness of her voice matched well her expression.

"Ooh, and guess who I met!" she obviously was thrilled with something. And it sounded like it was something no one but her was going to be excited about. "Hey, come on in here, Harley!"

'Oh crap, it's the apocalypse, isn't it?'

The last person I wanted to see walked into the building, his hips swaying femalely as they always did, in a way that scared me half to death. His green attire stood out from the rest of the other people in the lobby, and I think that was his goal.

Cerise's said through telepathy, 'Who the heck is that?!' She shoved her mp3 player into her pocket.

"Your worst nightmare. Seriously," I mumbled back. I prepared myself for the very worst, even though I knew that probably wouldn't be enough.

As soon as Harley spotted me, I knew it was too late. He uh…pranced his way over to us, exclaiming in his rather feminine voice, "Drew, what a pleasure to see you! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He saw the cast on my arm and immediately got a "concerned" look on his face. "OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Drew, you got a booboo!!! Should I kiss it?!?!"

Before I could say anything, he had spotted Cerise and had his face right in front of hers, both having two completely different expressions. Harley's being…well, Harley's and Cerise's looking seeming like a twenty-foot insect was right in front of her face.

"Weeeeeelllllll, who might you be?" he asked Cerise, probably mentally scarring her by taking her bandaged hands in his.

Cerise momentarily glanced at me and said through telepathy, 'May did this just to tick me off!' She gritted her teeth.

May gave Harley a cheesy smile. "Uh…Cerise really isn't one to talk…"

Harley's eyes glittered in a way that is only sane for girls to do. "Cerise, such a name! It reminds me of lilies, dancing in the breeze of an open !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cerise's eyes grew larger than I ever thought humanly possible, horrified by Harley's not-so-normal statement. She whacked him over the head, screamed, and ran off.

Harley blinked a few times in slight disbelief before questioning like everything was normal in the world and he just didn't try to hit on someone that just woke up from a coma, "Was it something I said?"

I mentally rolled my eyes in his ignorance and said, sarcasm strong in my voice, "No, it CAN'T be you! It's NEVER you! 'Because everyone just loves you all SO dearly!"

I heard May laugh slightly as Harley said, obviously not seeing my sarcasm, "I know, right?"

I looked back and forth between May and Harley, feeling the tension. I tried coming up with the lamest excuse to leave. "I'll, uh, go find Cerise. I'll meet up with ya later!" I took off running before they had any chance to stop me. Though May was stuck with the purple-haired weirdo all alone now, I was glad to be outta there. I gotta look out for the numero uno.

I heard Harley talk (actually more like loudly appraising) May, shouting, "So, May, how are you, hun?????" There was a slight pause. "Ooh, what's in the bag—did you buy me lunch?!?!?!?!"

*Cerise's POV*

'Ugh! That little purple-haired freak touched me! He's going to be sooo DEAD! Gaaahhhh!'

People turned to stare at me for my broadcasted thoughts, probably thinking of me as a lunatic for talking—er, thinking—about someone that way. I had to think of some way to keep my thoughts, well, MY thoughts.

I came out of the city limits, daintily pulling the bandage wrapped around my forehead and letting it fall to the ground. 'No need to look hurt and pathetic. I'm a wanderer again, I don't need anyone. Forget any of this happened.' I thought, trying to reassure myself. I thought of the empty Pokeball in my pack. The one Umbreon used to be in before…

Keeping good pace, trees began to surround me left and right, though the path stayed cleared as it had before. People walked here frequently, I could tell, that wasn't my favorite thing about traveling. People, yeash.

I heard a girl's voice yelling nearby, in a complaining voice. "Chill, Ron, it was only ONE doughnut!" In a few short moments, I came across the girl making all the racket. She seemed to be thirteen or so, but it was kind of hard to tell.

Practically strangling her was a kid about the same age with white, pale blue tipped hair. He seemed very aggressive and probably was angered easily; I could just see it in the look in his eyes.

As soon as he noticed me standing there (eyes wide like an idiot, I might add), his grip instantly released and the girl fell on the ground. Right then, I let my mind wander as much as it wanted.

"Dude, like I said before, like, a million times: give a warning before making an unexpected movement!" the girl complained, jumping back to her feet in almost an instant. She then seemed obvious of my presence. "Oh, hey, dude! How long where you there?!"

I was the one to stare this time. "……" 'Maybe she's the one that needs to chill…' I thought in reference to her earlier yelling. 'Oh crap…' I remembered about my "radio".

"What was dat?!" She grasped onto my shoulders and started shaking me violently, almost like I was having a seizure standing up.

"She didn't say anything, Kim," the other kid responded, grabbing onto the girl's wrist. His rather calm tone didn't match his overly hostile appearance.

The girl (whose name was apparently Kim or something) stopped and eyed him up warily. "Uh-huh, and I should believe that you're not insane because…?" She trailed off in the question.

"Because you know I'm not." Though his words were clearly directed to Kim, he kept his eyes on me, watching every breath I took. I could see he was a typical rogue by his rough exterior.

I began to back up slowly, getting away from a conversation that shouldn't and could last without me.

Kim kept talking as if I didn't exist. "Ron, maybe you're just ignorant. You got that from me!" She was exited about the idea of ignorance. Well, people did say that ignorance is bliss or whatever.

Ron shook his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes in a dark-looking manner. "You didn't let me finish, Kim. She wasn't really talking, it was telepathy…" He gave me a knowing look, though he didn't seem surprised with my ability.

Out loud I said, "Okay, uh, maybe I should go…" Before I could finish, Kim was already talking, er…screaming.

"KAKKOI DOU!!!!!!!!!" I had no idea what that meant, but I ignored it. "That is SOOOOOOO cool!"

I was officially getting scared. People that shout every other word don't really mix well with me all that well. I liked people that rarely talked at all. 'This can't be good…'

"It's not good at all 'cause I'm !!" She had an almost ghostly tone but then changed to an innocent one. "In a very goooooood way!" She grinned.

Ron sighed. "Kim, you're scaring her. So much I think she's mentally scarred," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry 'bout that. I had a lot of sugar today." Kim gave a cheesy grin. "And besides, after being held captive in an evil dude's base for who knows how long, anybody would have a lot of energy, right?"

I shrugged, still disturbed. "Uh, sure." I mentally rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Yeah, I seem to be a big target for evil peoples. Apparently. My creator and the person I was based off of—two different people—give me a lot of complications I don't deserve. They even wrote what I'm saying now. Beautiful." Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I glanced at Ron. "Does she always talk this much?" I outwardly questioned.

"No." He gave a quick gaze to Kim, who shrugged, saying nothing. "Usually more."

"Ron, you make me feel sooo nice. And you affect my rep sooo much…" She pulled out a wad of money. "I'll give you five hundred bucks if you shut up now."

Ron sighed. "Knowing you, that's probably my money anyway."

I tried to back off as fast as I could that didn't include being spotted. A got back about a foot and then took a single mad dash in a random direction, which happened to be back to town. 'Oh crap, that purple-haired idiot is there!'

I stopped abruptly, considering all my options. If I went to town, there was Harley, but then if I turned back, that loud-mouthed girl and the white-haired kid that always stared at me were there. Such a dilemma.

I continued on to the town without really deciding which way I wanted to go. My feet moved and I followed, so to say. I tried to rely less on my thoughts, since everyone around me could hear them. That really sucked. Being a Psychic meant using your mind for almost everything, but not that everyone could literally hear your thoughts. Now how was I supposed to lie?!

As the town came into view, I saw a figure running from it. Much to my surprise, it was Drew. Running? From what?!

I pretended to not notice him, hoping he would breeze right past me. But then again, Harley might need some protection if I saw him again. I never would (or could have) admitted it, but I would NEVER hurt Drew.

As he grew closer, I tried to not think of that, knowing he would hear me. But being Drew, he probably wouldn't care; he was cool like that. That was one of the reasons I liked his company more than May's.

"Hey, Cerise," he said coolly, like normal.

I turned ruby red. 'No, no! Stupid! Gaaaaahhhhh! What happened to the idea of self-control?!' I scolded myself. "Uh, hey," I said, trying to keep my attention off the fact Drew could hear me yelling at myself. "W-what are you doing here?" 'You could have came up with something better than that! It's a path, does he need a reason to be walking on it?!'

He chuckled slightly at my thought. "Had to get outta there. Harley's being…Harley, there's no other way of describing it. He's…special." He grinned casually, that seemed like it'd only fit him. No one else. "But I guess you've already experienced that firsthand."

I got a chill at the remembrance. "Yeah…I hate close contact…" I felt kinda dim-witted after saying that, knowing I was about a yard away from Drew, considerably closer than I've ever liked to get. Yet I felt all right that it was Him there.

He shrugged, pretty much ignoring everything. "You leavin' soon?"

I sighed, not completely sure. "I don't know. With all that's gone on, it's kinda hard just to keep moving." I was surprised with myself I could admit that without a problem. "It's all motivation, I guess. I might just kill myself right here and now just to get it all over with." I gave the hint of a smile, one of the first I gave since I awoke.

Drew flipped his bangs with his middle and forefinger. "So I don't get to hear your life story?" He grinned. "That's gonna ruin May's plan for tonight."

I stood there, staring at him. "Uh…what?" 'Oh God, please tell me that's NOT what I heard.' May was the last person—besides Harley—that I wanted to tell my largest "secret" to. I hadn't ever told anyone what happened that day back when I was five, though I remembered it with perfect clarity and since then wanted to forget it for the rest of my life, lock it up in the back of my mind. I was never able to truly do that though.

Drew waited, patient enough to let me sort through my thoughts. I looked back to him after a few moments, gaining my self-control.

Drew took a closer look at me right at my face. It felt like he was looking straight into my soul. "Hey, were your eyes always green?" NOW HE NOTICES?!

I sighed. "Yeah, I just wore contacts to make them look grey. My eyes aren't really in need of a prescription, but I just hate the color of my eyes." I looked down, slightly ashamed. "I thought they made me look…innocent."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

I stared back into his eyes, now fully realizing his were of an emerald green, shining and looking as though electricity was flowing through. His made mine seem bland. I couldn't even consider mine green anymore, seeing his.

"You can't say that." He looked away, and I was disappointed I couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"I didn't," I replied flatly. "I thought it."

Chapter 12

When we approached the Pokemon Center, I could hear two different voices yelling, one out of fear, and the other out of a weird happiness. There was something weird going on, and I could only guess.

The automatic doors slid open as we walked in. And there was May, screaming her head off and then the purple-haired idiot, Harley, chasing after her yelling, "May, hun, come back!"

"Is this really him being normal?" I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of the event going on before us.

"Yeah…" Drew shook his head and looked away from the scene that seemed to be getting progressively more chaotic.

Then May tripped over air, which caused Harley to trip over her and crash headfirst into the reception desk. But in an instant, he was on his feet, shouting in his all too familiar voice, "Oooooooooooooh, , my !"

Oh. Crap.

'Drew, do you mind if I use you as a shield?' I began to back off slowly, trying not to draw too much attention to myself, as if it mattered now; Harley knew I was here, so I knew it was far too late.

"Not a chance," Drew replied flatly. "Watching him is torture enough."

'I have a bad feeling that things are about to get a whole lot worse, no matter how impossible that may seem…'

In about a millisecond, Harley was standing exactly where Drew was previously; having shoved him "out of the way" six feet back, into the door. Secretly I wanted to be the one to help him back up, but that wouldn't be me. Besides that, May was already helping him. Feh, she's totally into him.

Except I realized at that moment that my secrets weren't secret. Everyone heard the thoughts that just ran through my head.

I felt my face heat up to a bright scarlet as I read everyone's unique expressions. Harley's had the words, "Nooooo!!! Love meeeeeeee!" written all over it. May's kinda scared me, an angered look plastered onto her face that clearly stated, "Back off, he's MINE!" Out of all of them, Drew's expression held the most reassurance. He had a flat-out look that said, "Just ignore them; they're both idiots."

I gave a slight grin, taking another glance at May. "You'd want that, wouldn'tjya, May?" I stole a look at Drew, signifying to him that he was our topic and also for the reason of just looking at him.

May seemed hesitant, deciding whether or not to answer. "Want what?" she finally questioned, in her eyes begging me to keep my trap shut. Since when am I so nice as to do that?

I turned and began to walk out the door. "Whatever. For what reason do I need to say it? Doesn't matter by me." I walked out the door without another word.

I put my hands into my pockets and thought about my 'curse'. I wanted to get rid of it more than anything; my mind was MY space, no one else was allowed into MY space, though apparently, fate didn't think so. So for now, my goal in life was changed from "get revenge on my parents' murderer" to "make mind private".

"Hey, you peeerrrson!!!"

I didn't bother turn, for I knew beforehand who it was. That Kim-girl that shouted every other word. I could bet everything I had that that boy—what was his name? Rod, Rick, whatever; he was weird none the less. When he wasn't staring at me, he was arguing with the girl.

"Hey! You! Telepathy-dude!"

I spun around, angered. "What?!" I snapped, holding myself back from slapping her across the face. "Can you NOT be annoying?!"

Kim held her hands out before her. "Okay, so we didn't get off on the right foot here, sorry 'bout that. See, people with unique abilities intrigue me. And you being a Psychic and all, well, I don't actually see that very often. Gym Leader Sabrina kinda scares me and other people, they seem really…disturbing." She sighed.

"And I don't disturb you…why?"

"Well, earlier I saw ya talkin' to meh buddy, Drew—" She grinned, holding back a laugh and probably more. "—so I consider anyone friends with Drew—except for May, I don't like her—a friend of mine."

I gave a slight shrug. Now that I knew her, she didn't seem that bad. "Drew's a good guy," I admitted, the exact second I started speaking my face lighting up.

"Yeah, and reeeaaalllllllyyy cute!" Kim had a huge grin on her face that if I tried, I could stick an entire watermelon in there.

I felt my jaw drop slightly. "Uh-huh…?" was all I could really say. 'That's not creepy at all…' I stopped my thoughts, seeing Kim's attentive stare.

"What? I can tell you totally agree with me. It's written all over your face. Ya know—" She stopped, interrupted by What's-His-Name, who was walking up to us. The aggressive gaze his face once held was replaced by an innocent, harmless-looking expression.

His face remained off of me, though as if he was a different person than before. "Kim, we should leave. Apparently—" He stopped and turned to me, as if suddenly realizing I was standing there. His aggressive state had returned for a sequel.

"Uhh…" I just stood there, wondering what he was going to do. Any creepier and I'd think his name was Nutty McNutterson.

Seeing an awkward staring contest between me and "Nutty", Kim grabbed onto his arm and began to pull him away. "Come on, dude. Let's go." Kim slightly turned back to me, smiling. "What's your name so I can find ya?"

I paused momentarily, wondering if I should give her my name. "Uh…Cerise. I'm from Blackthorn."

She nodded. "Got it…Hey!...Ow! Okay now it's on!" She started beating on "Nutty", who had punched her to get free from her grasp.

I watched, kinda disturbed, as they walked away. I was caught off guard for that moment, which is when I shouldn't have been.

Hands covered my face from behind. Startled, I let out a slight yelp and then spun around, sending the "assassin" to the ground with my psychic ability. That was when I realized it was May, playing a practical joke on me.

"Ouch! Cerise, what was that about?!" May complained, standing up, glaring at me.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and gave a nonchalant look. "You snuck up from behind me…that is always a mistake," I scoffed, not really caring.

May grinned. "You should be glad to know that Harley left. It's okay to go back to the Pokemon Center now." She seemed to be hinting that she wanted me to go back with her. I, on the other hand, didn't.

I turned, doing the opposite of May, scowled. "I'm not going back," I replied, crossing my arms. I hated cities, I hated people. So far, I had taken what came to me, but now I felt like I couldn't go back otherwise I'd die.

"What?! Why?!" May begun her high-pitched whining that I'd always hated to this day, forward. "I thought now that you don't hate me anymore—" You can make that change really fast, you know. "—we could travel together for a while or something…"

I gave a slight laugh. "Oh please, would you like some cheese with your whine?" I turned back to her, now seeing I did more damage than I expected with my sarcasm. Oh well. "Look, you may have thought I changed. Sure, I have more patience with you than I did before, but I don't have THAT much more patience." I began to walk away.

"Wait, Cerise."

I stopped, but didn't turn, awaiting May's response. "Yes…?"

May paused. "I want to hear your story. Why you are…who you are now. That's all I want, after that, you can leave and if you want, never see me ever again. Sure it'll hurt me a little bit, but I can deal with it. You never had anyone to call a friend, and I want to be that person."

I sighed, thinking. I didn't consider her offer because of what she said; I just felt like I need to tell someone. I hid it for so many years, running from my past. Running from who I was and still am.

"Fine. You and Drew meet me at sundown. You'll know where." I again began to walk off.

"How will we know?!" May seemed not to get the point of 'you'll know'. Either that, or she was very forgetful. Though earlier, I considered the option of dumb. It was probably a mix of all three.

I ignored her and kept walking. There was no way she wouldn't know.

Chapter 13

"So when exactly did all of this start?" Drew questioned, crossing his arms. I simply loved the way his eyes shined in the light of our campfire. The fire seemed to reflect in them, adding to the electricity-like coloring of his jade eyes.

May interrupted. "Why'd you pick here of all places?! What if it rains?!" She was complaining about my decision of a campsite. The place I picked was near a lake, and somehow, the moon reflected on it just right so that on the lake, it seemed to have the design of an Umbreon's ring on it.

I sighed as Drew answered rather jokingly, "Then we get wet."

May shot him a ha-ha-very-funny-you're-such-an-idiot glare and inched away slightly from him. I was directly across from him, with the fire in between us. I threatened May earlier when she tried to sit next to me, so she ended sitting next to Drew.

I threw a log onto the fire, siring up ashes that floated in the wind, half listening to Drew and May have a "discussion where May talks loudly". I looked up from the fire at them. "You hear to listen or argue?"

I could tell Drew was listening, even through May's raised voice. All he had to do was turn his head, and already he had a nonchalant expression on his face. May took a few moments to realize Drew wasn't even listening to her and then she finally got the picture to shut up.

I just sat there, sorting through my thoughts. Even though they could hear them, it was what I was going to tell them anyway. Though I could have just shown them images playing in my head, I knew I would have felt I was cheating myself.

May finally realized what I said. "Uh, listen… Talk, Cerise, talk!" she exclaimed suddenly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Taking a glance at Drew, he nodded. I took a deep breath and began speaking, "It was years ago…things were so different back then, I actually felt whole then." I paused, seeing Drew and May watching me.

Beginning again, I said, "My parents were scientists, working with a unit that was stationed at the North Pole. Apparently, my parents were researching and trying to restore a meteorite. A black one."

May seemed slightly scared. "You mean…?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that same Deoxys. I didn't know how much damage it could cause at the time. Or what my own capabilities were. It was the day my parents passed that I realized I lost my feeling of completion." I blinked back tears, thinking back.

"I was in the lab, at that time, with my parents. I felt so connected with the meteorite, so the lab was where I spent most of my time. My parents couldn't pull me away from the glass tank that held the meteorite if they tried. And at first, they did try. Which is when I found my powers." I stared at the fire.

I clenched my fists and continued, "I refused to leave the meteorite, so much that when they tried to pull me away, I managed to send them back with my psychic abilities. Everyone was shocked when I found out what I could do. That became an enjoyment of mine. I lifted anything I pleased into the air, just because I could. I would spend hours on end, entertained. Though even with my new pastime, I continued to go to the lab. A few times I even considered using my powers to break the glass and take the meteorite for myself."

I tried harder not to cry, but it was getting difficult. "But my happiness was not to last. A few days later, I walked into the lab to see the meteorite, and I saw an intruder. Before my eyes he killed my parents without the slightest hint of guilt or regret. At that moment, I knew he was trying to take the meteorite. I never felt so angry, and until that very second, I had never felt hatred."

I paused, and looked up, seeing that May had moved so close to Drew they were almost touching. May looked horrified and there were tears beginning to form in her eyes. I made a bet with myself that she would cry before I would.

I took a deep breath. "I tried everything I could think of to stop him from taking the meteorite; I was the only thing standing between them. He taunted me, saying that I shall die beside my parents, and that, I felt, took it too far. In a single burst of anger, I screamed in defiance and all of the glass in the room shattered. All he did was laugh and call out a Mightyena, saying if I didn't get out of the way, he would have Mightyena use Hyper Beam. But I…" I paused. "…I refused to move. I told him the meteorite was my only friend, the only thing I could talk to…" I wiped my eye, refusing to let Drew and May see me crying.

May just sat there, tears were pouring down her face, though she wasn't making a sound. She barely made out the words, "You risked…your life…for the meteorite…" She trailed off, and by her movements, I could tell she was trying not to turn to Drew and bury her face in his shirt.

Drew was motionless, watching me. He bit his lip.

I sighed. "But then…he did attack me, though I still didn't move. I would have been dead if it weren't for Umbreon. He pushed me out of the way of the attack, though injuring himself in the process. But it was at that moment that he got the meteorite, the moment I was distracted. He again laughed and hooked something to the meteorite's previous capsule, a bomb. He ran off as I heard the bomb's ticking. He was trying to destroy everything, including me and Umbreon." I swallowed back tears. No I won't cry, I'm stronger than that…

"I knew I had to get out of there or die. Umbreon and I ran for our very lives, though Umbreon was behind me because of his injury, it was hard for him to run. I could hear the explosions and fire spreading, catching up to us. Moments later, all I could see was redness." My breathing was becoming harsher, losing my self-control. I was in a place I vowed to never go.

"When I awoke, it seemed to be only moments since I was running, though I was out of the lab, on in the middle of the forest. Umbreon was beside me, watching over me. When I saw him, I noticed he lost a leg. He was covered with blood, yet he seemed to care more about me than himself. He saved my life, but didn't stop caring for me." I again paused. "That's when I heard an explosion from nearby. At that very moment, I knew my parents were no longer with me and my duty was to find the reason why. I knew that from that moment forward, I would be alone." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a slight yelp and tears suddenly began to roll down my face.

Though there was a slight hint of relief. I told them of my past, someone knew now. I hoped that they would understand. There wasn't a single person I could trust in the past; right now I was awaiting my denial.

"Cerise..."

I looked up at Drew, who also seemed to be at the point of tears. Though it wasn't like him to do so, I knew. "Huh?" I couldn't get much more out than that.

"Anyone that rejected you in the past are too self-centered. If anything, they should admire you for what you did, in the past and now. If someone doesn't get that, then they're just plain stupid." He gave a grin.

I felt my face heat up as I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Drew." I wiped my eyes before looking into his. He deserved such beautiful eyes.

May gave me an understanding glance. She didn't seem to care I was staring at Drew. "Drew's totally right. No one should reject you because of who you are or for your past. If anything—" She stopped, giving me a smirk. "You really look like you need a hug right now."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. I shook my head before stating, "You can go right ahead if you want your head torn off." I still hadn't gotten over my disliking for close contact.

"Aww, come on! Your face is begging for one!" She was on her feet as soon as I was. She began to walk towards me, and I tried not to get angry. I backed off. May lunged.

In a second's time, May was on top of Drew. He was begging for air, "May, you're kinda killing me here…"

May again jumped up and ran in pursuit of me. Running toward the lake, I jumped out of the way at the last second so that May tripped and fell in. She was soaked immediately and yelling.

"CERISE! YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!"

I grinned. "Oh well, it was gonna happen sometime." I ran back toward camp, May after me. I retreated behind Drew. "Just TRY and hurt your boyfriend!"

Drew sighed, annoyed. "And exactly why am I always stuck in the middle?"

Words just fell out of my mouth. "'Cause you're the cute one." I realized what I just said and instantly started laughing. Whatever happens, I knew, things would finally be okay. That was because all was fair, no matter what case, including in love and war.

FYI, the song that Cerise was singing along on her mp3 is Savin' Me by Nickelback (my favorite song!) For your own enjoyment (or boredom) here are the full lyrics:

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hand and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

All I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And all I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

And all I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

Hurry I'm falling

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me


End file.
